


С первой встречи

by WTF_Shadowhunters_2018



Category: Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: AU, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Shadowhunters_2018/pseuds/WTF_Shadowhunters_2018
Summary: Текст написан на WTF Kombat 2018.Размещение только с разрешения автора.





	С первой встречи

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на WTF Kombat 2018.
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

— Снова здесь? — безмятежно спрашивает, грациозно садясь на лавочку. 

— Тебя это, кажется, не должно удивлять. 

— Да, я бы скорее недоумевал, не обнаружив тебя на нашем месте.

— Нашем? — смеётся, чёрт бы его побрал. 

— Я не прихожу к кому попало в одно и то же время раз в неделю, не пропуская не единой встречи. 

Что таить? От этих слов ему тепло, как от чашки какао в морозный зимний день. Он тоже улыбается. Смотрит в тёмно-карие глаза и понимает, что пропадает. С самой первой встречи.

***

— Эй, парень, ты в порядке? — в голосе слышится переживание. Ведь красивый азиат, задумчиво и даже отрешённо смотрящий вдаль, выглядит до того несчастным, что ему, в общем-то равнодушному к проблемам других, стало не по себе. 

— Что? — глухо звучит в ответ. 

— Ты выглядишь так, будто бросишься сейчас с моста. 

— Тебе-то что? — а вот это уже колко и язвительно. 

— Жаль думать, что могу обнаружить новости о твоём хладном теле завтра в вечерней хронике, а мы так и не познакомимся. 

— Ты девушек так же клеишь? — Мэтт видит тень улыбки и считает это своей маленькой победой. 

— Девушек — нет, надеялся вот, что на тебе сработает, — тянет он саркастично. — И, кстати, меня зовут Мэтт. 

В ответ звучит тихое:

— Гарри.

***

Когда Мэтт замечает Гарри в том же парке на том же месте неделю спустя, он начинает верить в судьбу. 

— Сегодня не одолевает желание нелепо свести счёты с жизнью? — спрашивает, заставая Гарри врасплох. 

— Ничуть, — тепло улыбается тот, поворачиваясь к нему. 

Мэтт едва может дышать.   
На Гарри одежда проще некуда — футболка, джинсы и кеды. Его губы изогнуты в улыбке, глаза светятся, а волосы растрёпаны.   
Он выглядит так восхитительно, что Мэтт зависает.   
Красивый.   
Какой же он красивый. 

Они болтают ни о чём и обо всём сразу, и Мэтт радостно отмечает, что достаточно замкнутый, судя по первому впечатлению, Гарри расслаблен и безмятежен.   
Он улыбается, смеётся, подмигивает.   
Мэтт ловит себя на мысли, что ему хочется Гарри почаще смешить, лишь бы улыбка не сходила с лица, лишь бы он не грустил как в их первую встречу.

***

— Как вообще можно есть морских ежей?! — возмущается Мэтт, размахивая руками в знак несогласия. 

— Ты их не пробовал! — парирует Гарри. 

— А вот и нет. Мы с Алекс, моей сестрой, как-то решили попробовать что-то необычное. Ну и гадость, они же на вкус как сопли, — и кривится при одном только воспоминании. 

— А как Алекс? Ей понравилось? 

— Эта предательница заявила, что это довольно необычно, — обиженно отвечает, насупившись, словно маленький ребёнок. 

А Гарри любуется.   
Впитывает судорожно тёплый взгляд ореховых глаз, вихрастую чёлку, пушистые ресницы, морщинки в уголках глаз, красивый изгиб губ.  
Ему вдруг до дрожи сильно хочется Мэтта поцеловать.   
Лай собаки, раздавшийся в парке, сметает наваждение.

***

Руки Мэтта горят от желания прикоснуться.   
Гарри рассказывает о том, как начал заниматься танцами. Он целиком поглощён воспоминаниями, и Мэтт не понимает, что именно заставляет его произнести:

— Станцуй для меня, — почти неслышно, глядя пристально, едва не умоляюще. 

— Прямо здесь? — недоумённо спрашивает Гарри, а после, видя в глазах не просто просьбу — мольбу, встаёт и начинает двигаться. 

Мэтт задыхается.   
Гарри не нужна музыка, Гарри сам — музыка. Гарри — сумасшествие.   
Мэтту хочется его поцеловать.   
И он себе в этом не отказывает.   
С Гарри он забывает о том, что ему нужен кислород.   
Гарри и есть его кислород.

***

Они обмениваются телефонами, когда количество проведённых вместе дней переваливает за два десятка. Дурачатся, обнимаются, касаются друг друга всё время. Но не говорят об этом. И Мэтта сжирает неопределённость. Пока он, не выдерживая, не спрашивает:

— Кто мы друг другу? 

Гарри сникает, выдёргивает пальцы из ладони Мэтта, как если бы ему было неприятно. Но это ведь Гарри, его Гарри. Мэтт заталкивает подступающий ком обиды и спрашивает мягко:

— Что не так? 

И касается шеи Гарри пальцами, разворачивая того к себе. 

— Что не так? — обеспокоенно повторяет. 

— Помнишь день, когда мы встретились с тобой? 

Кивок. 

— Тогда я расстался с девушкой, с которой встречался больше пяти лет, — начинает Гарри. — Её зовут Шелби, она замечательная. Хоть мы и поняли, что скорее друзья, чем пара…

— Тебе её не хватает? — заканчивает за него Мэтт, беря за руку. 

— Да, мы пообещали, что не потеряем друг друга, но она честно сказала, что ей нужно будет время, и я дал ей его, потому что так было правильно. А потом… — он улыбается светло и радостно, — появился ты. И вытащил меня, раскрасив жизнь яркими красками. Но я боюсь, снова боюсь открываться… 

Мэтт молчит некоторое время, а после подвигается ближе, тянется к Гарри и обнимает. И шепчет нежно-нежно:

— Ты не потеряешь меня, обещаю.

***

— Я не прихожу к кому попало в одно и то же время раз в неделю, не пропуская ни единой встречи, — самодовольно заявляет Гарри. 

— Тебе не кажется, что мы ненормальные? — смеётся Мэтт, а после целует мягко подставленные губы. — Мы ведь женаты. 

— Ничуть, — всё с теми же смешинками слышится в ответ. 

Они сплетают руки.   
Загруженный график обоих, повседневная суета и порой даже расстояние не стали для них помехой.  
Мэтт сдержал обещание.   
Они друг друга не потеряли.   
Они друг друга спасли.


End file.
